fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Wyzwanie Posejdona!
Czołowka*** Przyczepa Mutantów: Wnuk: Dobra, trzeba wziąść się do roboty! Ali: Jest 6.55! Daj spać! Wnuk: Nie czas i godzina na marudzenie! Iss: *śpi na krześle* Wnuk: Jestesmy najmniej liczni! Motyś: *śpi i śni o pysznym obiadku* Mniaaam. Wnuk: Wychodze! *ledwo wyszedł z przyczepy i wpadł do wody* Iss: *ochlapała ją woda* Co się dzi...AAAAA! Toniemy! Ali: Zamknij się. I go wyłow! Wnuk: *wciągnął się do przyczepy* Nie trzeba! Wszędzie jest woda! Przyczepa Herosek: Pink: Zmianiam zasady panujace w tym burdelu! Claudia: To nie burdel, tylko przyczepa! Pink: Jak zwał tak zwał. NIKT NIE BĘDZIE MNIE BUDZIŁ O 6.55! Nati: Moja wina że ten budzik was budzi? Karo: Mnie nie pytaj. Marta: Jeśli to twój budzik, to go ucisz? Kathy: Ale macie problemy. Ann: Po co go nastawiasz? Nati: Gdyż..yyy....Nic. Claudia: Ona coś ukrywa! Nati: Wcale że nie! Karo: Ona knuje plany o 6:55! Kathy: Co ma do tego godzina? Karo: O 6:55 ! Plany są najwredniejsze! Nati: Żal mi was. Pink: O kim mowa? Nati: W tym przypadku o tobie? Ann: *wyglada przez okno* Moim zdaniem, płyniemy. Wszystkie: *rzuciły się do okna* Przyczepa Tytanów: JJ: To jest nie fair, że Wi$nia sobie siedzi w punkcie medycznym i nic się jego nie tytyczy! Justtin: Trudno, na jego mniejscu bym się wycofał, ale to twardy chlopak, nawet go lubie. Koniu: Tak czy inaczej, my teraz walczymy o to żeby być w programi a on co? Wilegomas: Moglibyście zamknąć ryje? Śpie. O dziękuje. JJ: Ale dziś wiart, aż się przyczepa telepie. Koniu: No, wietrzny poranek. Justtin: Ide do łazienki zrobić sobie maseczke na twarz. *otwiera drzwi* Koniu: WODA?! Wilegomas: *spadł aż z łóżka i piszczy jak dziewczynka* JJ: Wyrzucamy go? Koniu: Niee, nie będe taki jak wy! JJ: O co ci chodzi? Koniu: Zadanie Ateny! *wypchnął go z przyczepy* JJ: *wpadł do wody* Ty....gnojku! Chris: Wasze zadanie na dziś....przypłynąc do lądu! *jego głos słychać w głośnikach w przyczepach* Przyczepa Herosek: Karo: Nati, Jesteś zbędnym balastem! Marta: Przywiążmy ją do drzwiczek i puśćmy na wode! Claudia: Mhahah! *związuje Nati* Ann: *kopie w drzwiczki a te wypadają z nawiasów* Kathy: Bye. Karo: *przywiązuje Nati do drzwiczek* Nati: Nie zgadzam sie! *płynie na drzwiczkach* Pink: Bye Bye maszkaro! *wrzuciła jej książki do wody* Przyczepa Mutantów: Wnuk: Nie wpadajmy w panike! Ali: *piszczy* Motyś: *wrzeszczy* Iss: Taa.... Ali: Już dobrze. Wnuk: Musimy z czegoś zrobić wiosła. Iss: Taa... Motys: Nie patrz tak na mnie! Po chwili: Motys: *napędza łódź z tyłu* Wnuk: *wychyla się przez okno* Ruszaj szybciej nogami1 Schudniesz! Iss: Ali, pomyślmy co możemy wywalić. Ali: Narazie jest dobrze! Przyczepa Tytanów: JJ: *wraz z Koniem wpadają do wody* Justtin: Kur**! Koniec tych waszych bujek! Napierw się na Arthura uwziąłeś teraz Koniu, chłopie z toba jest coś nie tak! JJ: Weź przestań! Wielgomas: *piszczy jak dziewczynka stojąc przy oknie* Justtin: Co ci? Wilegomas: *zemdlał* JJ: Do przyczepy! Zamknąć drzwiczki! Wszystko! Okna! Koniu: O kur.... Przyczepa Herosek: Wszystkie: *piszczą* Claudia: No dobra, dość! Mamy kilka sekund na zatkanie drzwiczek! Marta: Walizkami! Claudia: Walizki do drzwi! Wszystkie: *przyczepiają ośmiorniczką walizki do framug drzwi* Przyczepa Mutantów: Wnuk: Motyś do środka! Iss: Patrzcie! Ktoś płynie ! To..Nati przywiązana do drzwi? Nati: Pomocy! Heelp! Ali: *wskoczyła do wody i przyciągneła tu te drzwi& Iss: Umiesz pływać? Ali: Skończyłam kurs ratowniczy! Iss: *odwiązuje Nati* Co one ci zrobiły? Nati: Wywalily z przyczepy! Wnuk: Zamykac drzwi! Motyś: *zamyka drzwi* Wnuk: Tsunami nie bylo w regulaminie! Gdy Tsunami uderzyło w przyczepy tylko jedna nie wyladowała na lądzie lecz na drzewie, Marta: Aaaa!!! Karo: Zgubiłam pilnik! Pink: moja prostownica! Wypadła przez okno! Claudia: Kiedy niby?! Nati: Haha! Chris: I z czego ryjesz! Ceremonia was czeka! Nikt nie wygyrwa, ale głosują Heroski! Głosowanie: Pink i Karo: Nati! Kathy: Pink Nati: Pink Ceremonia: Chris: Pierwszy winogron jest dla...Karo! Karo: A pilnik dostane? Chris: Nie zagaduj mnie! Bezpieczne są też Marta i Claudia. Marta: Fryzura ci się zepsuła! Chris: Nie kłam! Bezpieczne sa również Ann i Kathy! Kathy: Uf... Chris: Pozostały dwie rywalki Nati i Pink. Kto odpadnie? Nati: Ha! Pink coś wasz sojusz się nie powiódł! Chris: Pink. Zostajesz! Pink: Haha! Nati: No trudno! Musze iśc do biblioteki zobaczyć czy niema nowych premier książek! Nara! *pobiegła w siną dal* Gdzieś na wodzie: Wi$nia: Płyne sobie gdzieś w dal. Chef: Czas na antybiotyk! Wi$nia: Miałeś utonąć! Po to ci wrzuciłem kamienie do plecaka! Chef: Zapomniałem go! *wyjmuje mega strzykawke* Wi$nia: Ups. *mdleje*